


Lovesick

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Pining, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Beelzebub doesn’t understand why they feel so weird around archangel Gabriel. They’re pretty sure they’re falling ill.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Since I hc Beelzebub as non binary, that’s why I tagged this as both f/m and m/m
> 
> Enjoy!

Purple.

Beelzebub can’t get the color purple out of their mind.

Because purple reminds them of Gabriel’s eyes, which then reminds them of Gabriel himself, and if Beelzebub thinks about Gabriel for too long, they start to feel sick.

Or, at least, they’re pretty sure it’s sickness. Gabriel makes their heart race and knees feel weak and breath short, so what else could it possibly be?

And it gets worse when they’re actually around the archangel. All he has to do is simply stand next to them, and Beelzebub’s symptoms get worse.

But all Beelzebub wants to do is be next to him. They don’t care if Gabriel makes them sick, they want to be around him.

And they have been. Ever since the world didn’t end, Beelzebub and Gabriel have been meeting up to discuss what to do next. Except, neither of them have come up with anything yet.

If Beelzebub’s being honest, they’re pretty sure Gabriel is just using the meet ups to see them.

The idea makes them feel sick again. That same heart pounding sickness they always get around Gabriel.

Then, one meeting, Gabriel asks them out. Like, out out. Date out.

The sickness that follows is so bad, that Beelzebub runs. Gets out of there as fast as they can.

They don’t hear from Gabriel for a while after that, which they hate but can’t figure out why.

When Beelzebub does see Gabriel again, it’s like finally coming up for air after being held underwater.

And his eyes are as brilliantly purple as ever, and it’s in that _exact_ moment that it clicks for Beelzebub.

They’re not sick at all. They never have been.

They’re in love.

Instead of being scared, Beelzebub feels relief at finally being able to name what was going on with them.

It’s been so long since they actually felt love. It’s not something demons usually do. Ever.

Feeling love for the first time in eons feels nice.

What feels even nicer is Gabriel’s lips against their own when they pull him down by his scarf.

And what feels even nicer than _that_ is when Gabriel cups the back of their head with one hand, wraps the other around their middle, and straightens up, pulling Beelzebub up with him while deepening the kiss.

Crowley was a traitor, yes, but in that moment Beelzebub immediately understands why.

Because kissing and angel is almost like being one again yourself.

The kiss ends, and Gabriel is grinning at them, purple eyes twinkling. “I’m guessing that’s a yes to that date?”

Beelzebub just shrugs, acting above it all despite the fact that on the inside they’re screaming with joy. “Just put me down.”

Gabriel obeys, but he takes the demon's hand in his own and doesn’t let go.

And Beelzebub never wants him to. 


End file.
